The fear you won't fall
by Neaira928
Summary: Kat, una joven de la alta sociedad, y Jack, un pirata de buen corazón, entrecruzan sus caminos, dando lugar a una cadena de sucesos que los obligarán a trabajar juntos, y establecer unos vinculos que ninguno de los dos quiere tener.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Katherine se acomodó el pelo. Acababan de hacerle el tocado, y le molestaba un poco. Subió la mirada y se enfrentó a su imagen en el espejo. Las joyas de su madre y el nuevo vestido de seda realzaban su imagen… -_ Ya lo sabes Kat, se va acercando el momento de que te cases, y debes estar presentable_ – le había dicho su madre.

Casarse… como si fuese tan sencillo. Lo cierto es que Katherine había perdido la ilusión de un amor romántico con el que casarse… pero no pensaba que la decisión estuviese tan cercana.

Se levantó del tocador, y volvió a mirarse en el espejo completo. Aunque no por mucho tiempo… -**_Kat Kat Kat!_** – le gritó su amiga Charlotte entrando a trompicones en la habitación.

Katherine se giró y sonrió –**_ Qué ocurre Charlotte? _**– preguntó con la mejor de las sonrisas.

Su amiga le cogió las manos totalmente emocionada –**_ He oído… ¡¡ que han venido lords de todas partes del imperio! ¡Esto va a estar lleno de buenos partidos! El baile de tu padre va a ser todo un éxito_** – le dijo.

Katherine se soltó –**_ Lo sé_** – le dijo apenada. –**_ Mi madre se encargó de informarme de todo, "Katherine, es hora de que te cases y tengas tu familia", en fin... ya sabes_ – **

Charlotte la miró extrañada. –**_ Pero Kat… ¿no es eso lo que quieres? _**–

Katherine comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana. –**_ Claro que sí pero… Quería, ya sabes, encontrar a mi príncipe azul_** – dijo sonriendo.

Además de en ella pensó en sus dos hermanas… Tenía dos hermanas más jóvenes que ella, Annie y Jo. Annie tenía 17 años, y le llevaba 4 años a Kat, y Josephine solo tenía 4.

Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, y observó el mar. Lo que ella ansiaba más que nada en el mundo era librarse de esos incómodos corsés, tanto literal como figuradamente. Deseaba ser feliz y ser libre más que cualquier capricho que su padre hubiera podido concederle. Pero ella era la hija mayor del embajador del reino… y esas cosas solo ocurrían en los cuentos de hadas.

Respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Charlotte. –**_ ¿Lista?_** – le dijo tomando su brazo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, absolutamente resplandeciente. Con su vestido de seda granate y su planta parecía mas dispuesta que nunca a salir y encandilar a los jóvenes tenientes, capitanes… pero su interior… gritaba en rebeldía.


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

A bordo de la Perla Negra, Jack Sparrow y sus feroces piratas surcaban los mares en busca de nuevos barcos que abordar. –**_Señor Gibbs?_** – Preguntó el capitán

– ¿**_Sí mi capitán?_** – Le dijo el viejo primero de abordo subiendo las escaleras hasta el timón

– **_Puesto que no tenemos las provisiones básicas de las que debe contar todo navío… osease, ron, he decidido que tendremos que hacer una parada en alguna de las ciudades más próximas_** – le dijo a Gibbs

– **_De acuerdo señor, ¿en cual quiere que atraquemos?_** – Preguntó servicial – **_Pienso que… rumbo a Puerto Rico, está muy cerca_** – le dijo a su primer oficial, antes de tomar en sus manos la brújula, que automáticamente señaló el rumbo a tomar.

– **_Relévame viejo amigo_** – le dijo apartándose del timón –**_Rumbo sur sudeste_** – le aclaró antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su camarote.

Allí tomó su botella de ron a medio terminar, o empezar, cuestión de directrices como solía decir, y se sentó en su butacón roído y viejo, aun así su favorito, con el que había pasado muchas cosas. Pasó los dedos por su barba, y terminó de beber el trago que había tomado. Se quitó el sombrero y el abrigo, dejando la bandana colocada, como siempre.

Dejó la botella en la mesa y con los ademanes habituales abrió su camisa casi en su totalidad, y se quitó las botas. Estaba cansado… así que volvió a recoger la botella y se metió en su cama… que estaba deshecha para variar. –**_ Tú eres la única que nunca me abandona amiga…_** - dijo refiriéndose a la cama. Miró a su botella de ron –**_ Tú también hombre… no tengas celos_** – y para demostrar su teoría dio otro buen trago.

Escuchó el ruido de las mesanas y el crujir de la madera de su adorada Perla. Suspiró. Se dirigían a Puerto Rico, donde encontrarían provisiones, agua, y sobre todo ron y mujeres.

Desde luego no había ningún lugar en el que el seductor y pícaro Jack Sparrow no pudiese encontrar una mujer, y mucho menos ron. Así que tiró la botella al suelo y se quitó el resto de la ropa que le molestaba para dormir, y se tapó con las raídas sábanas y se dispuso a dormir, pensando en la rutina de costumbre a seguir en Puerto Rico… qué poco sabía lo que le deparaba el destino.

----------------------

Katherine acababa de bajar las escaleras y ya la asaltaron más de 5 capitanes, comodoros, lo que fueran, ni siquiera recordaba sus títulos ni sus nombres. Charlotte había desaparecido de su lado, dejándola sola ante el peligro. Todos realzaban su belleza, su bellísimo vestido y la delicadeza de su peinado…

Si alguno de ellos lo dijera de verdad y no viendo tan solo la fortuna de su familia… Sonrió cortésmente a todos, y después de bailar un par de piezas con algunos de ellos, hizo lo que había en prácticamente todos los bailes de sociedad… esconderse en la salita.

Después de haberse dejado pisar el vestido y los pies por los torpes invitados de su padre, decidió que ya bastaba. Se pegó a la pared sin que nadie se diese cuenta, y con la mejor de las sonrisas. Llegó hasta su cortina favorita, y súbitamente se introdujo dentro, y entró en la sala de estar que no se utilizaba nunca.

Se sentó en la butaca, y se quitó el zapato. Se sentó como no debería sentarse nunca una señorita y apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Resopló y se dejó muerta en su asiento.

Ya era demasiado rutinario… estaba aburrida de esas interminables fiestas con personas pomposas y falsas que trataban de impresionar a todos los demás.

-**_ Kat? ¡Katherine! _**– escuchó como su madre la llamaba, no muy lejos. Corrió y se puso los zapatos, ajustándose el peinado lo más rápido que pudo. Se arregló la ropa y volvió a salir al salón –**_ Ah! Katherine, aquí estás. Ven, tu padre quiere que conozcas a alguien_** – le dijo su madre agarrándola por los hombros y prácticamente arrastrándola.

Pasó por la mitad de los dos grandes salones hasta que por fin vio a su padre hablando con un hombre muy fornido que estaba de espaldas a ella. –_ Oh Dios mió…_ - lo veía venir. Había demasiada insistencia…

- **_Oh Katherine! Capitán Dawson, esta es mi hija Katherine _**– le dijo su padre al hombre. Que se giró, y tomó su mano enguantada para besársela –**_ Señorita Bennet, es un placer_** – le dijo en tono meloso, no muy del gusto de Kat.

Su padre la miró con una cara extraña al ver que no respondía nada –**_ Ahh… el placer es mío señor Dawson_** – le dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Su padre hizo un gesto satisfecho. Una nueva pieza empezó a sonar al fondo de la sala – **_Señorita Bennet, ¿me haría el honor de concederme este baile? _**– Le preguntó educadamente. Kat miró a su padre, que volvía a mirarla con reproche – **_Desde luego_** – le dijo girándose hacia el señor Dawson.

----------------------

Jack estaba quedándose dormido, llevaba horas tirado en su cama sin poder dormir. Se sentía solo… demasiado tiempo sin… compañía. Sintió que aporreaban la puerta y pegó un bote en la cama. – **_Vale, vale, vale… ya voy. El Capitán Sparrow nunca llega tarde_** – dijo levantándose y vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió – **_Seeh?_** – preguntó saliendo del camarote. –**_ Capitán, avistamos Puerto Rico _**– le dijo un miembro de su tripulación. – **_Bien… prepara la tripulación_** – le dijo volviendo a meterse para recoger sus "efectos personales".

- **_Señor Gibbs! Al puerto secundario… como siempre_** – gritó en la cubierta, con su gesto travieso.

Atravesó la cubierta con aire decidido, para llegar a proa. Le encantaba ver las maniobras de su pequeña desde allí. Se iba a acercando a Puerto Rico, y por lo que veía, había algún festín de alto copete celebrándose en la ciudad. Perfecto, así notarían menos la ausencia de algunas… cosas.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Katherine se dejó llevar por las hábiles manos del Capitán Dawson. Estaba claro que era guapo, y rico, y que tenía proyectos con el almirantazgo, y todo lo demás. Lo cierto es que notaba que desplegaba todos sus encantos con ella, mientras bailaban. –**_ Señorita Bennet… debo decirle que no he tenido oportunidad de manifestarle cuán sublime está usted esta noche_** – le dijo educadamente

– _Bueno… por lo menos tiene clase _– pensó para sí misma. –**_ Muchas gracias capitán Dawson, es un vestido procedente de París_** – le dijo tratando de desviar la conversación.

El Capitán pareció sorprenderse – **_París… he estado allí muchísimas veces, por negocios_** – le dijo el Capitán sonriéndole. –**_ ¿Usted no ha estado nunca allí?_** – le preguntó con curiosidad.

Kat bajó la mirada y volvió a subirla –**_ No, la verdad es que nunca he ido a Europa. Aunque es uno de mis mayores deseos_** – le dijo. Lo cierto es que estaba deseosa de viajar a Europa. Italia, España, Francia… todos esos países le atraían con una fuerza sobrehumana. Aunque sabía bien que una mujer casada nunca viajaba, se tendría que dedicar a criar a los niños, y a encargarse del manejo de la casa.

Dawson carraspeó – **_Bueno, eso tiene solución_** – le dijo el capitán risueño. Katherine abrió mucho los ojos, y enarcó una ceja –**_ Sí…_** - Continuó – **_Podría ser planeado un viaje… como regalo de bodas _**– concluyó haciendo que Kat perdiese el aliento por un segundo.

– **_¿Disculpe?_** – Le preguntó tratando de ser educada

– **_Sí… lo he arreglado todo con su padre, el compromiso se hará oficial en cuanto sea posible_** – le anunció pensando que a Kat le haría feliz.

Pero Kat no era feliz. Es más, se sentía furiosa. Al menos pensaba que ella podría elegir la persona con la que pasar el resto de su vida, aunque no la amase. Pero sus padres ya lo habían organizado todo. Se paró en seco, dejando de bailar. Se sintió traicionada. – **_Discúlpeme…_** - le dijo abandonando la pista de baile. Vio las caras horrorizadas de sus padres en la escalera, pero siguió avanzando y volvió a la pequeña sala. Pero ya estaba ocupada…

- **_Kat… ¿qué pasa? _**– le preguntó su hermana Annie, que había heredado su manía de esconderse en la sala. –**_ Me sorprende que sigas aquí tan tarde _**– le preguntó a Annie sentándose a su lado e intentando cambiar de tema.

Annie suspiró –**_ Kat… no me engañas, sé que te ocurre algo_** – y le tomó la mano.

– **_Annie… conoces al Capitán Dawson? _**– le preguntó a su hermana. –**_ Sí, claro. Es un viejo amigo de papá. Un hombre que consiguió llegar joven a Capitán, y que necesita una esposa para entrar en el almirantazgo _**– le dijo su hermana.

Katherine suspiró – **_Y creo que ya la ha encontrado… papá ha arreglado nuestro compromiso_** – le dijo tranquila, pero triste.

– **_Oh Kat… lo siento. Sé lo mucho que odias que dirijan tu vida_** – le dijo acariciando su mano. – **_¿Cuándo te lo ha dicho?_** – le preguntó su hermana curiosa.

– **_Hace 3 segundos, me lo dijo Dawson en la pista de baile_** – le dijo todo seguido.

Annie abrió la boca y rió – ¿**_Así que le has dejado ahí plantado? Ohhh, a mamá le dará un ataque_** – y las dos hermanas rieron.

– **_Se acabó la poca libertad que me quedaba Annie…_** - le dijo mirándole a los ojos. – **_Oh Kat…_** - le dijo abrazándola.

Escucharon pasos cerca – **_Esta hija mía va a matarme a disgustos…_** - escucharon a su madre llorosa -**_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos hace esto Charles?_** – le dijo a su padre mientras pasaban. Katherine decidió salir para enfrentar a sus padres…

- **_Kat… si te matan… ¿puedo quedarme con tu habitación?_** – le preguntó Annie. Kat sonrió – **_Ni lo sueñes…_** - le dijo sacándole la lengua.

Kat se sujetó el vestido para poder pisar con normalidad. Y se colocó justo frente a sus padres en un pasillo poco concurrido. – **_¡Oh! Aquí está. Eres una desvergonzada Katherine Jane Bennet _**– le dijo su madre cogiéndole el brazo y metiéndola en una habitación donde no había nadie – **_Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante desplante… ¡al Capitán Dawson nada menos! ¿Es que no tienes sentido común?_** – Le dijo la implacable Georgina Bennet

- **_Mamá…_** - comenzó a decir Katherine. – **_No se te ocurra replicarme Katherine. Tu conducta es imperdonable… exijo que te presentes ante el Capitán y te disculpes con él _**– le dijo mirando a la ventana –**_ Tienes hijas, lo das todo por ellas y las educas… y luego, ¿cómo te pagan? _**– Su madre siguió resoplando

– **_Mamá… siento haberte incomodado. Es solo que…Esperaba tener más tiempo y… no me encontraba bien._** – le dijo acercándose.

Georgina miró a su hija. –**_ Kat… cuando yo me casé tenía más o menos tu edad. Y he sido feliz, os tengo a vosotras_** – le dijo acariciando su cara.

– _Pero yo quiero más…_ - pensó para sí. – **_Lo siento mamá… me encuentro mal… voy a retirarme_** – le dijo sin esperar su respuesta. Volvió a cogerse el vestido con las manos y salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Chocándose con algunas personas en su camino a la escalera principal, que subió rápidamente, hasta que llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

Se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta el suelo hasta sentarse en él, aún apoyada en la puerta de madera, por la que aún se escuchaba el bullicio, la música, y las voces de la fiesta. Todo el mundo se lo pasaba en grande… excepto ella. Su padre le había dicho que no debía haber sido instruida en filosofía, químicas, matemáticas… y quizá tenía razón. Porque todo aquello había conseguido que la imaginación de Kat volase, dándole unos principios, siendo el primero de ellos el ser la dueña de su propia vida. La angustia apretaba su corazón, viéndose obligada a un matrimonio que ella no deseaba.

Decidió que necesitaba despejarse un rato, así que se desvistió, y se puso una falda verde de poco vuelo, y una camisa blanca. Se soltó el cabello, dejando que los suaves rizos de desplegasen por su espalda y sus hombros, y se retiró el carmín y todo el maquillaje que le habían puesto para aquella noche. Por supuesto, se acordó de coger el crucifijo de su abuela. El que sólo se quitaba en caso necesario… y que su madre aborrecía. Pero era el único recuerdo que guardaba de ella. La única persona que la defendió hasta que murió hacía ya dos años. Era igual de luchadora y rebelde que ella. Así que se lo abrochó al cuello. Esa noche ya no quería ser Katherine Jane Bennet. Solo quería ser Kat, Kat a secas.

----------------------

Jack Sparrow había terminado de atracar en el secundario puerto de Puerto Rico. Había ordenado a algunos miembros de la tripulación que se quedasen vigilando el navío, y a otros encargarse de las provisiones. – **_Ya lo sabéis, alimentos, agua, y sobre todo ron. No os olvidéis del ron, o iréis a los calabozos ¿queda claro?_** – les dijo para volverse al resto de miembros -**_ Señores… divirtámonos_** – les dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes de oro. No hubo que repetírselo. Los tripulantes bajaron de la Perla en menos que canta un gallo. Él se tomó su tiempo. Estaban en la parte más "pirata" de Puerto Rico, con lo cual podrían campar a sus anchas todo el tiempo que quisieran.

Jack decidió dar una visita a Peggy, su camarera favorita, en el Puercoespín Sonriente, atravesó las calles que estaban tranquilas, más o menos, alguna pelea, alguna señorita de compañía haciendo su trabajo… lo de siempre.

Vislumbró el Puercoespín, y abrió la puerta para encontrarse el esperpento que se encontraba cada vez que entraba. Ruido, vasos rompiéndose, gente peleándose, la música sonando de fondo… en fin, la rutina de costumbre. – **_Peggy, amor_** – le dijo acercándose a la mujer.

La anciana se dio la vuelta para ver a su pirata favorito. –**_ ¡Jack!_** – Dijo corriendo a abrazarle – **_Hacía mucho que no te pasabas por aquí, sinvergüenza_** – le dijo riendo sin dejar de abrazarle. -**_ ¿Y qué te trae por aquí capitán?_** – le preguntó cariñosamente, pasando tras la barra otra vez.

Jack enarcó una ceja. – **_Una parada de costumbre querida, ya sabes, comida… ron…_** - le dijo sentándose en la mesa más cercana.

Vio entrar a Gibbs al local, que le vio y se sentó junto a él –**_ Capitán, todas las provisiones están en… proceso_** – le dijo mirando a Peggy - **_¿Qué tal Peggy?_** – le preguntó el hombre.

– **_Como siempre señor Gibbs, el reuma acapara casi todo mi tiempo pero… aquí estoy, al pie del cañón_** – contestó Peggy mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa con tres vasos de ron. Se sentó con los dos hombres –**_ Invita la casa_** – les dijo, tomando el suyo y tomándoselo casi de un trago.

Jack miró a la anciana –**_ Por eso siempre vengo aquí Peg, ya lo sabes_** – dijo haciendo lo propio con el suyo. – **_Por cierto… ¿qué es lo que ocurre en la ciudad? Parece que hay una fiesta a la que oportunamente no hemos sido invitados_** – le dijo a la dueña del bar, señalando a una de las camareras que trajese otra ronda.

Peggy soltó una risita –**_ El gran Charles Bennet da una fiesta de alto copete. Toda la gente importante está invitada _**– les dijo – **_Yo andaría con cuidado si fuese vosotros… la seguridad es increíble_** – concluyó.

Jack sonrió – **_Te has olvidado de una cosa Peg… soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow_** – le dijo cogiendo el otro vaso, haciendo un gesto de "salud", y tomándoselo de trago otra vez.

----------------------

Kat había conseguido salir a hurtadillas de la casa sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Había entrado a la habitación de su hermana Jo, que estaba profundamente dormida. Siempre le traía paz ver a la chiquitina. Y agarrada a la hiedra que daba a su ventana consiguió llegar al suelo sana y salva.

Echó a correr por el pequeño prado que daba a las caballerizas, y se acercó al primer establo. Donde precisamente estaba la yegua de su madre. – **_Lo siento Kitty… te tocó_** – le dijo ensillándola y subiéndose en ella. Espoleó a la yegua, que comenzó a galopar saliendo de las caballerizas.

No había sensación que le gustara más a Katherine que el viento revolviéndole el pelo y dándole en la cara. Paseó por las tierras, y saltó las plantas que daban a la playa, haciendo de barrera. Paseó con el caballo a horcajadas, cosa que escandalizaría a su madre. Y cabalgando salió de los límites a los que solía aferrarse, llegando a entrar en la parte desastrosa y abominable de la ciudad, como solía decir su madre.

Dejó a Kitty amarrada y escondida en la playa, entre unos arbustos, y se dirigió a una gran algarabía en la primera de las calles que veía. Estaba lleno de malabaristas, de gitanas leyendo la buena fortuna, y de… piratas, cómo no. Gracias a Dios su apariencia no era la de una niña rica y malcriada.

Avanzó por las calles hasta ahora desconocidas de Puerto Rico, maravillándose de lo bohemio y alegre que había en ellas.


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Jack rió, bebió y se emborrachó, aunque ese solía ser su estado natural. Dejó a Gibbs y a Peggy en la mesa, y decidió que le apetecía salir para supervisar el "progreso" de las provisiones. Atravesó las calles en busca de alguno de sus hombres – _Por amor de Dios… ¿Dónde diablos se han metido?_ – pensó Jack que seguía buscando.

Por mucho que pensase que era el Capitán Jack Sparrow y todo lo demás, debía admitir que la seguridad era algo… notoria. De hecho, le estaba costando evitar a las autoridades.

Decidió meterse por algunas callejuelas más abandonadas, para poder evitar más percances. Observó a algunos otros piratas que habían tenido "suerte", y estaban tirados con mujeres ligeras de cascos, no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya tendría tiempo para eso.

Siguió yendo a lo suyo, pero fue despertado de su ensueño por una violenta voz - **_¡Eh tú!_** – escuchó decir a alguien a su espalda. –**_ Mierda…_** - dijo mirando de reojo atrás –**_ Identifíquese_** – le dijo la voz, se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que era un oficial –**_ Emmm… yo soy… el señor Smith_** – le dijo usando su habitual nombre falso –**_ Su cara me suena…_** - le dijo acercándose más. –**_ Puede ser… Soy un gran y famosísimo marinero_** – le dijo al oficial, tratando de escurrir el bulto. –**_ No…_** - dijo el oficial sacando un papel que llevaba en el bolsillo… curiosamente con su cara dibujada en ella, puso cara de circunstancias y echó a correr entre los callejones, tratando de confundirse.

Pero por mucho que corriese el oficial seguía yendo tras él, ignorando al resto. Pero parecía que iba a cruzarse con una mujer en un cruce con otro callejón, así que ya que el oficial todavía no había aparecido y no lo había visto, la tomó por el codo y la apretó contra sí en el estrecho callejón, donde comenzó a besarla.

La mujer parecía asustada y trataba de separarse, pero una mirada de Jack le transmitió que siguiera la corriente.

----------------------

Kat seguía caminando por las calles, miraba los edificios, y la gente que se divertía por las calles. Era curioso pero los envidiaba.

En ese momento enfiló una calle algo más concurrida, y observó a un hombre que bajaba corriendo. Se quedó extrañada y dejó de andar, pero cuando el hombre se iba a acercando, se giró y la miró, entonces fue cuando todo fue demasiado rápido como para que se diese cuenta.

El desconocido la agarró del codo y la arrastró hasta un callejón cercano, donde la apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Kat trató de separarse, esto era algo inaudito.

Y entonces vio la mirada que el le dirigió, era de súplica. Así que, como muchas veces había dicho su amiga Charlotte, se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó al desconocido, dejando que sus suaves y obviamente expertos labios explorasen su boca, despacio, lentamente, haciendo que se derritiese y despacio comenzase a devolverle el beso, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y dejando que él explorase su cintura y su espalda. Haciéndole sentir cosas que no había sentido nunca en su vida, escalofríos y calor al mismo tiempo.

Escuchó que alguien se paraba ante el callejón, pero que pasaba de largo, escuchó sus pisadas alejándose, y se separó abruptamente del desconocido, y lo miró extrañada -**_ ¿Pero qué…?_** – comenzó a decir, pero el hombre le puso dos dedos en los labios para que se callase. Era un tipo raro… muy moreno, tenía muchísimo kohl en los ojos, llevaba dos trenzas en su perilla, el pelo lleno de rastas y con adornos plateados y de colores colgando de ellas… definitivamente un tipo raro.

- **_Shhh amor… no querrás que nos descubran… ¿verdad?_** – le dijo en voz muy baja. Tomó su mano y bruscamente la llevó en dirección contraria.

- **_¿Pero qué piensa que está haciendo? ¡Suélteme en este mismo instante!_** – le dijo soltándose de golpe. Y mirándole con rabia.

Él volvió a agarrarla de las muñecas – **_Mira, muchachita, ¿qué piensas que pasará si te encuentran huyendo despavorida de aquí? _** - Eso era un farol… por parte del desconocido, claro está.

Pero no sabía que realmente si su padre se enterase de que había deambulado por esas calles… la que podía montarse era bien grande. –**_ Está bien…_** - le dijo no muy convencida… aunque dejándose arrastrar.

La llevó hasta algo que parecía un tugurio, sucio y atestado de "caballeros de moralidad a considerar". –**_ Eh Jack! ¿Quién es? _**– le preguntaron dos personas sentadas en una mesa, un hombre y una mujer, de edad también considerable.

– **_Buena pregunta_** – les dijo volviéndose hacia Kat -**_ ¿Quién eres tú encanto?_** –

Katherine balbuceó – **_Katherine. Katherine… Jones_** – le dijo, diciendo el primer apellido que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Si supiesen que era una Bennet… a saber lo que podría ocurrir. -**_ ¿Puedo hacerle la misma pregunta a usted?_** – le preguntó educadamente.

El desconocido se apoyó en la mesa, y sonrió con picardía –**_ Yo amor, soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow_** –

Katherine no podía creérselo. El pirata del que había oído cuentos y leyendas estaba frente a ella, la había arrastrado y la había besado. –**_ El… Capitán Sparrow?_** – preguntó tímidamente sentándose al verse forzada

– **_El gran, único e inigualable_** – le dijo mirándola fijamente. –_ Genial… él no es el único grande, seguro que su ego es todavía mayor_ – dijo sonriendo. –**_ Katherine, estos son el señor Gibbs, el primero de a bordo de mi conocido navío, la Perla Negra, y Peggy Robins, la dueña de este maravilloso lugar._** – los presentó.

Katherine asintió con la cabeza, gesto de su educación que habían heredado también sus hermanas.

- **_¿Y para qué la has traído Jack? _**– le preguntó un bastante borracho Gibbs. –**_ Oh, era… una cuestión de vida o muerte. Esta señorita me ayudó a escapar de un bastante molesto oficial pomposo_** – les explicó mirándola.

Kat levantó la ceja. – **_Como nos ha visto y sabe que venimos aquí no le voy a quitar la vista de encima ni un solo instante_** – dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Kat abrió la boca y ahogó un grito de rabia – **_¿Disculpe…?_** – le preguntó levantándose de golpe de la cochambrosa silla de madera. Gibbs y la señorita Robins lo miraban con la misma cara de asombro

- **_Sí, bueno. ¿Qué preferíais? ¿La horca? ¿Que cerraran el local?_** – Les miró a los dos - **_¡Eso no era una opción a considerar!_** – las dos personas a las que se dirigía asintieron y se miraron entre ellos.

Kat miró a Jack, boquiabierta – **_Y qué va a hacer, ¿llevarme a su barco?_** – dijo burlona. Pero su risa duró poco cuando todos la miraban fijamente –**_ Ohhh no, ¡ohhh no! ¡No pienso pisar un barco pirata, ni en el peor de mis sueños!_** – dijo dándose la vuelta.

Jack se acercó a ella despacio… -**_ Eso tiene arreglo…_** - dijo andando hacia ella y tomándola en sus brazos como si fuese un saco de patatas, haciendo que gritase –**_ Señor Gibbs, a la Perla, ya. Busca al resto y que vayan cuanto antes_** – dijo entre el griterío.

–**_¡Suélteme majadero! ¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo? ¡Es un bárbaro!_** – le gritaba Kat todavía apoyada en su hombro.

– **_No amor… soy un pirata_** – le dijo caminando hacia la puerta. –**_ Si no dejas de gritar tendré que callarte de la misma forma que lo hice en el callejón, aunque seguro que te gustaría, todas vuelven al Capitán_** – dijo riéndose de su propia broma.

Katherine se calló instantáneamente. –**_ Oh… lo único más grande que su estupidez es su arrogancia._** – dijo levantando la cabeza. Decidió que esa no sería la forma más apropiada para poder escapar. –**_ Bueno, bien, en fin, usted sabrá lo que hace. Pero soy una pésima compañera de viaje. Como muchísimo y… ronco_** – le dijo como última alternativa. Si desaparecía… a su madre le daría un ataque. Lo único que consiguió con lo dicho fue una risotada de Jack. – **_¿Al menos puede dejarme caminar? Puedo hacerlo, sé andar muy, pero que muy bien_** – le dijo con la misma cara de resignación.

Jack tomó aire –**_ Está bien…_** - farfulló bajándola de su hombro. – **_Pero sin escándalos, ¿entendido?_** –

Kat asintió. –**_ De acuerdo_** – lo miró de reojo. – **_¿Realmente va a llevarme a su barco?_** – Preguntó bajito – **_Por supuesto, no puedo arriesgar que nos delates antes de tiempo, ¿verdad?_** – le dijo volviendo a lo suyo.

Caminaron en silencio y con cautela hasta la pasarela del embarcadero. Kat estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos. Si lo veía desde otro punto de vista, podría vivir esa gran aventura con la que siempre había soñado. Sería libre aunque fuese el tiempo que su padre y el Capitán Dawson tardasen en encontrarla, que lo harían. De eso estaba segura. Pero… seguía furiosa con ese Sparrow. Tomarla de esa forma tan salvaje, llevarla como a una carga y obligarla a unírsele… Era algo que una chica no olvidaba fácilmente. Como tampoco… el beso que habían compartido hace poco. Hasta entonces nadie se había atrevido a acercarse a ella hasta tal punto, pero claro, ella era una Bennet. Ahora ya no lo era, ahora era Katherine Jones, una desconocida para el mundo, y para ella misma.

Aunque le sorprendía el ansia de emprender aquel viaje, en su interior existía el recelo de iniciarlo con un pirata sinvergüenza que la había besado y llevado en brazos. Un hombre al que no conocía. Pero se giró al escuchar un ruido, que la sacó de sus pensamientos… - **_¿Oye eso?_** – le preguntó mirándole.

Jack saltó al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría –**_ Maldita sea…_** - dijo cogiéndole la mano bruscamente la mano de la chica, y arrastrándola de nuevo hacia una esquina de la pasarela de madera. –**_ Escúchame y escúchame bien, métete en el agua, no hagas preguntas _**– le dijo metiéndose él mismo.

Kat no tuvo mucha opción ya que fue a su vez arrastrada dentro, y ahogó un grito por la impresión. Se relajó un poco más, antes de que Sparrow la apretase contra sí y los metiese bajo la pasarela… - **_Genial… esto es, genial_** – dijo Kat para sí misma.

Jack sonrió –**_ Mira el lado positivo…_** - hizo que sus dientes de oro brillasen – **_Estas con el Capitán Jack Sparrow. Disfrútalo_** – le dijo. Kat puso los ojos en blanco, e iba a replicarle, cuando escuchó voces, y sintió pisadas sobre ella. Se calló y se apretó más fuerte contra Jack, se sentía asustada. Un súbito calor se apoderó de ella, y dio gracias a que era de noche y no se notaría el rubor de sus mejillas. Notaba un cosquilleo en la espalda, donde las manos de Jack la agarraban fuertemente, como si no fuesen a soltarla nunca.

Cuando escucharon que se marchaban, se miraron a los ojos, y Kat soltó el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde que estaban metidos ahí debajo. Se iba a mover para salir de allí debajo, pero Jack la agarró más fuerte – **_Espera…_** - le dijo al oído.

Entonces pudo escuchar unas pisadas que todavía atravesaban la pasarela. Volvió a contener el aliento hasta que escuchó que el ruido cambiaba, y que los zapatos del oficial pisaban tierra en lugar de madera. Jack volvió a acercarse a su oído – **_Siempre, siempre hay alguien en la retaguardia, por si el intruso se confía_** – le dijo, para después mirarla a los ojos. La miraba de una forma que no reconocía. Kat retiró la mirada y salió de donde estaban. Andaba despacio debido al agua, y cuando salió del todo, trató de sacudir sus mangas y su falda para retirar toda el agua que fuese posible.

- **_Y ahora qué_** – preguntó sin mirarlo directamente.

Jack hizo lo mismo que había hecho ella – **_Ahora… nos subimos al navío y nos vamos_** – le dijo sin darle opción a replicar. Kat fue detrás. No sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría fuera, pero sabía que echaría de menos a sus hermanas, y a Charlotte, y las regañinas de su madre. Avanzó detrás de Jack hasta que torció a una cala que no se veía desde la pasarela, a no ser que supieras dónde estaba. Y se maravilló por la envergadura y apariencia de la Perla Negra

Jack le hizo un gesto para que avanzase. –**_ Kyle! Lanza el cabo!_** – gritó Jack. Se escuchaba algarabía en el barco. Al parecer Gibbs había cumplido con sus órdenes. -**_ ¡Venga!_** – le dijo Jack con un guiño.

– **_Espera… ¿Quieres decir que…-?_** - empezó a decir _Katherine, pero dejó de hablar. – **Oh… Qué demonios**_ – dijo abrazándose a Jack, que la miraba burlón. Empezaron a subir el cabo, y ella le seguía manteniendo la mirada.

Cuando finalmente llegaron arriba, Jack la ayudó a pasar la barandilla de madera. Cuando se giró tenía a toda la tripulación mirándola como si fuese un caramelo. Miró a Jack como en busca de ayuda – **_Bienvenida a la Perla Negra_** – fue todo lo que obtuvo de él –**_ Quien la toque está muerto. ¡A trabajar perros sarnosos!_** –


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Kat observaba las miradas desconfiadas que recibía de otros miembros de la tripulación mientras seguía a Jack a través de los pasillos, al parecer iba a darle un camarote… - **_Señor Sparrow…_** - empezó a decir

– **_Capitán, Capitán Sparrow, querida_** – le dijo sin dejarla terminar.

Katherine sonrió resignada – **_Capitán Sparrow, le aseguro que yo no abriré mi boca para nada, no hace falta que me… lleve con usted_** – le dijo como última esperanza.

– **_Ohhh, no te ofendas dulzura, pero un pirata no se fía, es solo lógica_** – Kat resopló con resignación. – **_Además, te aseguro que harás amigos aquí_** – le dijo abriendo una puerta. Entró tras él y pudo observar a una mujer de color que la miró con desgana – **_Esta es Ana María, toda una simpática, ya lo verás. Os dejo para que os conozcáis_** – les dijo, haciendo que Kat abriese la boca y lo siguiese con la mirada para poder decir algo, pero nada salió por su boca.

Se giró hacia la mujer que seguía con la mirada desagradable –**_ Hola, yo… soy Kat_** – le dijo esperando alguna respuesta, pero ella seguía ignorándola y preparándose al parecer para alguna tarea que le habría sido asignada. Incómoda por el silencio, trató de romper el hielo – **_Que… ¿Qué tal? _**– le preguntó sonriendo.

Eso hizo que la mulata se diese la vuelta – **_Mira señorita, soy pirata, soy miembro de la tripulación y no voy a tener a una estúpida niñata que me estorbe y me haga repetir las cosas dos veces. Así que más te vale no interponerte en mi camino, ¿está claro? _** - le dijo muy rápido saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación dejando a Kat pegada a la pared con los ojos muy abiertos.

– **_Clarísimo…_** - dijo en un susurro para sí misma. Observó la habitación con cuidado.

Dos camastros muy pequeños, junto a un armario todavía más pequeño y una mesilla, sobre ella había una vieja lámpara de aceite que titilaba, eso era todo, se sentó en la cama, que chirrió. – _Genial Kat… ¿y ahora qué? _– pensó. Analizó su nueva situación, metida en un barco pirata, donde todo el mundo la odiaba. Sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran prácticamente nulas. Además el capitán de todos ellos era el más loco de todos, un capitán que la ponía nerviosa con solo acercarse a ella.

----------------------

Jack dejó a la muchacha junto a Ana María y se marchó al timón. – **_Señor Gibbs, leven anclas _**– ordenó.

– **_Si capitán…_** - dijo el señor Gibbs, dio la orden y volvió a acercarse a él – **_Capitán… ¿está seguro de haber traído a esa mujer a bordo? Quiero decir… Ya tenemos bastante con una… como para tener dos… ¡da mal fario! _**– le dijo en su habitual tono supersticioso.

El Capitán se volvió hacia él – **_Como ya te dije una vez Joshamee… sería mucho peor no tenerlas _**– le aseguró volviendo a concentrarse en dirigir el barco.

– **_Y… que rumbo tomaremos Capitán?_** – le preguntó tentativamente. Jack carraspeó – **_Por ahora lo más lejos posible de aquí_** – concluyó. Pensó en el nuevo giro de la situación. Estaba reteniendo a una mujer que era todo menos tranquila. Sus réplicas y su manera de hablar indicaban que no era una persona cualquiera. Y además sabía que le daría problemas… podría haberla dejado y que los descubriera… pero había algo en su interior que le decía que no lo hiciera, y si había algo que Jack siempre hacía, era hacer caso a sus instintos.

----------------------

Georgina dejó a su marido Charles en el atrio despidiendo a los invitados. El Capitán Dawson comprendió que Kat se encontrase mal y que se hubiese ido, y después de que se marchase comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir al cuarto de su hija.

Tocó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta – **_Kat…_**- preguntó tentativamente – **_Katherine… ¿estás dormida? _** - preguntó abriendo la puerta. – **_Kat, hija, ya sé que estás molesta, pero…_** - había llegado al centro de la habitación y no vio a nadie.

Vio sus ropas tiradas sobre su cama, y el armario abierto… enseguida se dio cuenta de que se había marchado – **_Kat…_** - dijo enfadada mientras salía corriendo de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa. El Capitán Dawson estaba saliendo por la puerta – **_Charles, tu hija se ha ido _**– dijo en voz muy baja.

Su marido se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa para disimular - **_¿Cómo dices? _**– le dijo a Georgina. – **_Su ropa está tirada, no hay nadie en su habitación_** – le contestó también sonriendo. Charles se acercó al Capitán Dawson, para contarle la fatídica noticia.

----------------------

Kat se asomó un poco por la puerta de la pequeña habitación, no se atrevía a salir, por si alguien aparecía, pero estar metida dentro de un cuarto tan pequeño no le hacía especial ilusión. Como vio que nadie andaba cerca, y no escuchaba ningún ruido se decidió a salir.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba en el barco ya se había hecho una enemiga y el resto la miraban de una forma un tanto especial. Así que sigilosamente se adentró por el pasillo que no sabía bien a donde llevaba… Avanzó admirando a cada paso la calidad del barco, hasta que se sobresaltó por unos gritos.

Mira hacia donde provenían, una pequeña sala donde había unos piratas jugando al poker… No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, y mucho menos entrar a curiosear.

Todos reían y se gritaban, y la miraron cuando se acercó. Ella se quedó inmóvil, y puso cara de inocente. - **_¿Puedo jugar? ¿Cómo se hace?_** – preguntó suavemente y acercándose a la mesa.

Todos rieron por lo bajo, y ella se aguantaba la sonrisa. Le ofrecieron sentarse y se sentó junto a un hombre que mascaba tabaco, y otro con un loro enorme en el hombro, que la miraba curioso. – **_A ver, niña. Hay varias cartas, el as es la mayor, el rey es la K, la reina la Q, la Sota es la J, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 y el 2 es la menor_** – Kat asintió, mirando fijamente al hombre que hablaba, y haciéndose la tonta - **_Existen 4 palos, picas, corazones, diamantes y tréboles_** – ella reía en su interior, al ver que la tomaban por tonta, e inexperta. – **_De acuerdo, ¿y se reparten las cartas? _**– preguntó con el mismo tono de antes. – **_Se reparten 5 cartas, y el que tenga la combinación más alta, gana_** – le dijeron. - **_¿Entendido niña?_** – le preguntaron.

Los piratas habían encontrado su ocasión para obtener algún beneficio. Así que le enseñaron el resto de las reglas a su manera. – **_Vale, vale, vale, está bien, juguemos_** – dijo para el deleite de sus compañeros. Así que las cartas se pusieron sobre la mesa. Empezó perdiendo deliberadamente. Provocando algunos "_Algunas veces se pierde_" y "_Ya habrá más ocasiones_", todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta cuando ganó la partida a todos. – **_Algunas veces se pierde_** – dijo en tono burlón. La partida no había hecho nada más que empezar…

----------------------

Jack Sparrow estaba aburrido al timón. Eso de navegar por navegar distraía mucho. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que alejarse de allí. La noche se había cerrado, y había millones de estrellas en el firmamento.

Se sintió algo cansado, y le pidió al señor Gibbs que tomase el timón… pero nadie respondió a su llamada. Lo llamó un par de veces más, pero con el mismo resultado - **_¿Señor Gibbs? ¿Alguien ha visto al señor Gibbs?_** – preguntó en cubierta.

– **_Está en los camarotes señor, viendo la partida_** – le informó un marinero que estaba cerca.

Jack enarcó una ceja - **_¿La partida? ¿Qué partida?_** – preguntó incrédulo. –_ ¿Una partida y no estaba invitado? –_ pensó.

– **_En el Camarote del señor Cotton, Capitán_** – le dijo el muchacho.

– **_Toma el timón anda_** – le dijo al chico, abandonando la cubierta y marchando hacia el camarote. Estaba molesto porque no le habían avisado… Avanzó con paso firme hasta el camarote de Cotton. Y observó con la boca abierta a un enorme grupo de sus tripulantes riendo y bebiendo.

A otro grupo sentados a la mesa, con cara de amargados… y a una muy sonriente Kat con un enorme montón de dinero a su lado, riendo sin parar. Tenía el pelo sobre la cara, y amasaba su montón mirando al resto de jugadores que no estaban tan contentos. El señor Gibbs le daba palmadas en la espalda y todos los demás gritaban riéndose de los perdedores. Pero ella… tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, algo que no había visto antes en su cara. Estaba a gusto y disfrutando, eso le hizo sonreír a él mismo.

Entonces, el hombre que estaba más cerca de él se percató de su presencia, y calló, el resto lo miró para ver qué ocurría, y vieron al capitán creando un silencio en la sala. Kat se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí, y su sonrisa cambió por una mueca de sorpresa, que luego se transformó en cara de circunstancias, al sentirse descubierta.

Jack miró a todo el mundo –**_ Bueno, ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? Todo el mundo a sus ocupaciones, ¡vamos!_** – exclamó volviendo la vista a la mesa. –** _Bueno, bueno, bueno. Veo que has hecho amigos muy rápidamente…_** - le dijo a Kat, pero sin mirarla. Observó a los desplumados piratas, y soltó una carcajada.

-**_ Veamos como te desenvuelves con un jugador de verdad…_** - le dijo desafiante, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes de oro.

Kat sonrió a su vez… Si quería guerra la iba a tener. –**_ Bueno… Señor… haré lo que pueda…_** - le dijo inocentemente. - **_¡Capitán!_** – le insistió él. – **_Lo que sea…_** - le contestó ella por lo bajo.

Veinte minutos después, la sala estaba llena otra vez, y el que estaba por los suelos era el propio Jack, ya que Kat había vuelto a ganar todas las manos. El resto de jugadores estaban aún más desesperados que antes, y ella no podía dejar de reír, su sonrisa no se borraba de su cara en ningún momento. –**_ Bien, Capitán… ¿cómo se siente al enfrentarse a una jugadora de verdad?_** – le dijo riéndose a carcajadas y burlándose de él. El señor Gibbs lloraba de la risa.

Lo cierto es que era divertido ver a alguien bajarle los humos de esa forma al Capitán. Jack siseó humillado. –**_ Bueno, ¡está bien!_** – gritó a toda la sala. – **_Todos a sus ocupaciones, ¡ya!_** – dijo a todo el mundo, que se marchó de la sala despacio. Los que estaban sentados cogieron lo poco que habían ganado y se marcharon.

Kat estaba sentada en la silla, y seguía mirándole, con un gesto de satisfacción en la cara. -**_ ¿Qué ocurre señor? ¿Su ego está resentido?_** – le preguntó enarcando una ceja. La verdad era que estaba disfrutando.

Jack carraspeó –**_ Katherine… _****_Es Capitán, de hecho, pero…_**- empezó a hablar Jack, pero ella le cortó

– **_Señorita Ben… Jones_** – le espetó. Casi se le escapa su verdadero apellido… no podía dejar que eso pasase.

- **_Señorita Jones_** – le dijo en un tono sarcástico – **_Como comprenderá, no puedo permitir esta clase de… ehem… distracciones_** – le dijo tratando de evitar el hecho de que le había humillado ante todos sus tripulantes.

Kat asintió – **_Lo entiendo… Capitán _**– le dijo en el mismo tono. –**_ Por cierto… si vuelve a necesitar que le bajen los humos, avíseme_** – le dijo guiñándole el ojo y dejando la habitación, y a un atónito Jack en ella

--------------

Bueno, lo primero será agradecer a la gente que me ha escrito reviews, me dais animos para seguir escribiendo! Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado .


	6. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Kat se paseó por cubierta un rato, recibiendo felicitaciones de los miembros de la tripulación. Pasado un rato llegó hasta su camarote con una sonrisa de satisfacción estampada en los labios.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Ana María, que la miró sobresaltada cuando abrió la puerta. El ritmo que llevaba la chica se frenó en seco al ver a la mulata.

La sonrisa se esfumó, y se puso seria, entrando en la habitación despacito. Sentándose en la cama, recogiendo sus rodillas con sus manos, mirando a la nada. Por el rabillo del ojo observaba cómo Ana se cambiaba y a su vez la observaba.

Por fin pareció que se decidió a hablar – **_He… he oído que le has dado una paliza al Capitán y a los demás_** – le dijo en un tono pretendiendo desinterés.

Kat se giró hacia ella y sonrió pícara. – **_Aha…_ ** - le contestó. Sabía que estaba curiosa, y que era su manera de empezar a hacer migas con su compañera de cuarto.

Ana siguió a lo suyo, pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Cuando terminó lo que estaba haciendo volvió a marcharse sin decir ni una sola palabra. Pero Kat sentía que había ganado una batalla.

----------------------

Jack salió de la sala enfurruñado. Cualquiera que pasase cerca de él podía escucharlo murmurar para sí. La humillación que había sufrido, además delante de toda su tripulación era inaceptable… ya se le ocurriría alguna forma de devolvérsela.

Estuvo en el timón durante varias horas, para poder despejarse, sentir el viento sobre su cara, y quitarse de encima esa extraña sensación que tenía en el estómago, aunque esto último fue imposible. Luego dejó el timón en manos de Gibbs, todavía sin rumbo fijo, y se dirigió a su camarote.

Se desvistió y se metió en la cama rápidamente, sin poder borrar de su mente la sonrisa de cierta muchacha cuando le ganó a las cartas.

----------------------

Charles Bennet estaba en un aprieto. Tras haberle comunicado al capitán Dawson la desaparición de su hija, sin indicar que se había escapado, el capitán estaba colérico, daba vueltas por la habitación sin pararse.

Georgina estaba histérica, lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de una de las doncellas, para ella estaba siendo más duro. Hipaba y se agarraba a la doncella.

Entonces alguien tocó a la puerta. Miró hacia donde estaba el Capitán, que a su vez le miró a él. Georgina dejó de llorar en seco. – **_Adelante_** – dijo Charles, a quien quiera que estuviese tocando la puerta.

Se abrió para dejar paso a un oficial uniformado, que parecía bastante alterado. Miró a Charles y luego al señor Dawson. – **_Señor Bennet, Capitán, Señora…_** - dijo antes de decir nada más.

El oficial se adentró en el pequeño salón, sin dejar de mirar a las personas que estaban en él. Carraspeó y su eco resonó en la sala. – **_Me temo que no traigo buenas noticias…_** - dijo no sabiendo bien cómo continuar.

Charles le hizo un gesto para que siguiese hablando, asintiendo con la cabeza. El Capitán estaba crispado.

Habían hablado antes sobre su actual situación. Era un hombre ambicioso, que deseaba como nadie entrar en el almirantazgo. Pero era una sociedad muy tradicional, y necesitaba una esposa, e hijos en cuanto pudiese.

Era un buen hombre para su hija, la mantendría y no le faltaría de nada, era perfecto para ella. Tan solo si no fuese tan rebelde… ahora mismo el compromiso estaría cerrado, y no tendría a un nervioso Capitán rondando por el cuarto.

Si su hija no aparecía… él se buscaría a otra, y su hija perdería todo lo que podía ganar.

El oficial carraspeó de nuevo, se veía nervioso – **_Su… su hija… Su hija ha sido vista en compañía del Capitán Jack Sparrow, él se la llevaba_** – le dijo cuadrándose ante todos.

Georgina abrió mucho los ojos, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte que antes. Pero Charles respiró solo por un segundo. Por lo menos su hija no se había ido voluntariamente dejando a su familia en la estacada. Pero el sentido común se apoderó de él al instante. Su hija estaba secuestrada por Sparrow… uno de los piratas más temidos… quizá nunca volvería a verla…

Dawson se acercó a él – **_Señor Bennet, le ofrezco mi barco y mi tripulación para ir en busca de su hija_** – le dijo en su típico tono frío.

Charles asintió, - **_Tendremos que ponernos en camino cuanto antes. Gracias oficial, me encargaré de que sea recompensado _**– dijo saliendo de la habitación, sin siquiera acercarse a su esposa, que seguía llorando con la doncella.

El Capitán avanzaba al mismo nivel que Charles – **_Me llevará tiempo reunir a mi tripulación, pero procuraré tenerlo todo listo para mañana Señor Bennet _**– le dijo bajando las escaleras.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras rápidamente – **_Me pondré en contacto con las autoridades para que estén bajo aviso_** – le dijo Charles asintiendo a su comentario.

El Capitán Dawson asintió – **_Contactaré con usted en cuando me sea posible_** – dijo inclinándose, y marchándose por la puerta principal. Era lo que le faltaba… esa chica era su oportunidad más cercana para llegar al almirantazgo. Por su reacción en la pista de baile suponía que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero no iba a dejar que se escapase… ella era definitivamente la mujer más hermosa que había en la ciudad, y no pasaría de exhibirla en su brazo cuando la hubiese domado definitivamente… al fin y al cabo le encantaban los retos.

----------------------

Kat no se quitó la ropa que llevaba en lo que quedaba de noche. Estuvo observando la noche tranquila, las estrellas que atravesaban el firmamento. Con una sonrisa en su boca.

Aún no podía creerse que estuviese ahí, en una travesía en un barco pirata. Suspiró y se metió en su camarote, sentándose en su cama. De pronto se sintió cansada, no pensó que en una situación así le apeteciese dormir, pero así era.

Ana María aún no había llegado a la habitación, así que pudo deslizarse entre las sábanas con tranquilidad. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, y volvió a suspirar. Se acordó de Jack… y de la partida de poker.

Hacía muchísimo que no lo pasaba tan bien. Sonrió apoyada en la almohada. La cara de Jack cuando ganó la última partida… era para recordar. Sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y se fue quedando dormida.

----------------------

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el episodio, la verdad es que es sobre todo un capítulo de transición, pero espero que os guste mucho Ahora, yendo a lo específico:

**aLdI**: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Aquí lo sigo, y espero que te guste!

**CocoRunbi**: Me alegré mucho al leerte, ya eres una incondicional, jajajajaja. Estoy contenta de que te guste la historia, y bueno, de que te parezca que los personajes están bien. Lo que más me preocupa es no conseguir mantener a Jack en su personaje, pero espero estar haciéndolo bien. Gracias por todo!

**AkikoSamaN**: Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado el capitulo, y de que fuese divertido de leer, fue divertido de escribir también! Espero volver a leerte!


	7. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Jack Sparrow se levantó mucho más relajado esa mañana. Había consultado con la almohada cómo podía actuar, y tenía la solución perfecta para vengarse. Salió de la habitación a trompicones. Los marineros de la tripulación lo miraron asombrados, ya que aún seguían sin rumbo.

Pero él se aventuró por los pasillos del barco, hasta irrumpir en el camarote donde Kat estaba plácidamente dormida. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro. Carraspeó fuertemente, haciendo que Katherine se estirase ante el ruido.

Kat abrió los ojos despacio, desorientada, no sabía bien dónde se encontraba… solo sabía que no era su casa. Entonces se incorporó a la cama, y observó a Jack… ¡Jack! Se tapó hasta el cuello, tan solo llevaba una pequeña camiseta ya que había pasado calor por la noche, y lo miró asombrada.

Jack sonrió – **_Buenos días señorita Jones_** – le dijo divertido al ver su reacción. ¿Estaba turbada? Eso sí que era sorprendente. – **_¿Ha dormido usted bien?_** – le preguntó en el mismo tono burlón.

Katherine cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared – **_Es muy pronto para otra paliza a las cartas… ¿no le parece? _**– le dijo recogiendo la camisa del suelo, y poniéndosela como pudo para que él no le viera. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se puso frente a él.

- **_Tengo sus tareas_** – le dijo Jack girándose y mirándola de reojo. Observó la cara de asombro de Kat.

- **_¿Disculpe?_** – le preguntó enarcando una ceja y poniendo las manos en la cintura. ¿Qué se creía este tipo?

- **_Sí… si va a pertenecer a esta tripulación no esperará usted no hacer nada, ¿verdad?_** – le preguntó Jack.

Katherine sonrió enfadada – **_Si no recuerdo mal fue usted el que me obligó a "unirme", si quiere llamarlo así señor… _**- le dijo antes de que Jack le cortara.

- **_…Capitán_** – corrigió en un instante.

Kat se paró en seco – **_Ohhh… lo que sea_** – le dijo exasperada.

Jack se acercó a ella – **_Me temo que a partir de ahora deberá dedicarse a la limpieza de mis aposentos, y de los de toda la tripulación, así como la cubierta, la cocina y el comedor, sin olvidar los cañones_** – le dijo rápidamente, y levantando un dedo por cada tarea que enumeraba. Iba observando como se desencajaba la expresión de Kat.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza. Volvió a levantarla altiva, y miró a Jack a los ojos. – **_Desde luego_** – le dijo sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

Jack sonrió satisfecho y se marchó de la habitación como había llegado. Kat se enfurruñó, cogió el almohadón y lo golpeó contra la cama, muy enfadada. ¿Qué se pensaba ese capitán pomposo y desagradecido? Pero lo cierto es que no le quedaba otro remedio, si iba a estar ahí y no sabía por cuanto tiempo, debería amoldarse.

Así que se arregló el pelo como pudo, sin ningún espejo. Ana María tampoco estaba ahí. La había sentido marcharse de la habitación mucho antes, todavía de madrugada, y ni siquiera había notado como había entrado en ella al principio.

Salió del cuarto, no dejaría que Jack la viese afectada, ni derrotada, precisamente lo que él quería. Así que preguntó a Gibbs donde se encontraban los utensilios de limpieza, y él le indicó.

Abrió el armario de los útiles, y comenzó a pasar el trapo mojado por el suelo del comedor… Iba a ser un día largo, ¿o quizá no?

----------------------

Jack estaba satisfecho de sí mismo. Sentía que había ganado la batalla, y la guerra. Así aprendería a no humillar al Capitán… pensó para sí. Estuvo un rato en el timón, y luego se marchó a su habitación, que ya estaba limpia… sonrió de satisfacción, ese pequeño demonio estaba recibiendo su merecido.

Estuvo en el cuarto tratando de trazar una ruta que tomar, pero después de varias horas, desistió, y volvió a salir de allí, encontrándose también la cubierta completamente limpia… - _Qué rápido limpia esta niña_ – pensó, extrañado. Aunque ya era más de media tarde, así que no debería extrañarse tanto… aún así…

Bajó las escaleras para entrar a la cocina… y se encontró con Kat, pero no estaba en el suelo limpiando, ni mucho menos. Ella sonreía, y miraba con dulzura a varios piratas que estaban haciendo el trabajo por ella… - **_Pero qué… _**- empezó a decir, haciendo que las miradas se desviasen a él.

Katherine miró al capitán sonriente – **_¿Deseaba algo Capitán?_** – le preguntó en el mismo tono que él había empleado esa misma mañana. – **_Estábamos terminando de limpiar la cocina _**– le dijo avanzando hacia él.

Maldita sea… ¡esa chica había encandilado a su tripulación y había conseguido que hiciesen el trabajo por ella! Era increíble… Observó la sonrisa altanera de Kat, y comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo. Le parecía inaudito que alguien así se hubiese ganado la confianza de los suyos…

Se marchó de nuevo dejando a Kat mirando a los piratas que limpiaban el suelo. Luego miró su espalda avanzar hacia la puerta, y luego marcharse.

Lo cierto es que no esperaba haber tenido tanta aceptación, pero tras la partida de anoche, parecía que sus admiradores en el barco habían surgido, y muchos marineros se ofrecieron voluntarios para pasar la habitación de Jack, la cubierta y el comedor.

Sonreía, pero esta vez con picardía. Lo cierto es que había hecho amigos con muchísima facilidad, y admiraba las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, con un Capitán pomposo que la perseguía para pagarle su humillación.

Así que con una sonrisa avanzó por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la cubierta, donde Jack tenía cara de enfadado, y llevaba el timón. Se acercó despacio, había muy poca gente alrededor.

- **_Parece enfadado_** – le dijo sonriendo, pero sin malicia. – **_¿No va a hablarme? ¿Cómo va a irritarme entonces?_** – preguntó ahora con algo de picardía.

Jack carraspeó, no le contestó, y se limitó a mirarla por el rabito del ojo.

Esto le hizo a Kat sonreír, y le pareció increíblemente tierno. Parecía un niño pequeño al que su madre le había negado un capricho. Suspiró, y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Ante todo él era un Capitán y debía mantener la disciplina en su barco.

- **_Yo… quería disculparme por mi actitud. Aunque esté aquí contra mi voluntad, no debería haber ignorado su autoridad, Capitán Sparrow_** – le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Jack la miró enseguida. Solamente porque le había llamado Capitán ya le llamaba la atención. Observó la sinceridad en sus ojos. – **_Está bien…_** - musitó en un tono no muy alto. Kat sonreía, y le contagió la sonrisa a él.

- **_Le devolveré todo su dinero, si lo desea _**– le dijo cortésmente.

Jack negó con la cabeza. – **_No será necesario señorita Jones _**– le dijo tratando de parecer distraído.

Katherine se apoyó en la barandilla, él la seguía con la mirada, pero no fijamente. – **_Kat_** – le dijo mirándole.

Entonces Jack la miró con la misma ternura que había visto en ella – **_Kat_** – le dijo, haciendo que Kat asintiese con la cabeza. De pronto se sintió avergonzada, y se sonrojó, ella miró hacia abajo tratando de disimularlo.

Jack entonces sintió un súbito impulso de hacer algo. – **_Ven aquí _**– le dijo sonriendo.

Kat volvió a fijar su mirada en él - **_¿Aquí?_** – le preguntó extrañada

El Capitán se rió - **_¿Nunca has manejado un timón? _**– le preguntó divertido.

La chica se rió a su vez – **_La verdad es que no _**– admitió sincera. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

Jack dejó el timón un segundo para acercarse a ella y agarrarla de la muñeca. Para colocarla delante de él. Kat sonreía, eran más los nervios que otra cosa. No sabía lo que pretendía

Entonces el tomó con sus manos las suyas, y las colocó suavemente en las traviesas del timón. Lo movió un poco hacia la derecha. Kat se giró un poco y lo miró extrañada, pero él le hizo un gesto para que volviese a mirar al frente.

- **_¿No lo sientes? ¿No sientes la libertad?_** – le preguntó, casi en un susurro. Kat reconoció lo que era pasión en su tono de voz. Entonces cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el barco. Notaba como cada uno de sus movimientos del timón interfería en la trayectoria del barco. Notó la fuerza que le transmitía, que entraba por sus brazos y se repartía por su cuerpo.

Entonces sonrió, abrió los ojos y los tenía llenos de lágrimas – **_Lo siento_** – le dijo girándose de nuevo para mirarlo.

Sus miradas se entrecruzaron, casi podía verse la electricidad entre sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos retiró la mirada. Jack sintió un magnetismo que casi lo empujaba hacia ella. Tenerla entre sus brazos desprendía un calor que lo hacía casi irresistible. Cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Kat sentía su respiración sobre ella, haciendo que ella también cerrase sus ojos y se acercase a su vez a él. Nunca había sentido una cosa así, se sentía irremediablemente atraída hacia sus labios. El precioso atardecer complementaba la situación. Jack apretaba suavemente las manos de Kat sobre el timón.

Sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse, y entonces – **_Capitán, ¿tenemos rumbo ya?_** – gritaba el señor Gibbs saliendo del comedor a la cubierta.

Kat volvió la cara al frente en cuanto escuchó a Gibbs abajo. Gracias a Dios no les había visto. Se separó abruptamente y se sintió ruborizada. – **_Tengo que irme…_** - dijo soltándose de sus brazos y bajando las escaleras rápidamente, cruzándose con Gibbs, que la miró extrañado. Pero la ignoró, terminó de subir las escaleras y se encontró con un turbado Capitán.

- **_Capitán… ¿ocurre algo?_** – le preguntó curioso. – **_Ya sabemos que la chica es puro fuego, pero parece agradable… _**- le dijo pensando que habría ocurrido algo referente al encuentro frente a la mesa de juego.

Jack lo miró. Estaba defendiendo a Kat… eso sí que era nuevo. Gibbs defendiendo a una mujer de su barco… - **_Puro fuego… desde luego_** – le dijo recordando lo que acababa de ocurrir… desde luego la chica era guapa, y agradable, y divertida… pero bueno, eso no importaba, porque él era un Capitán pirata y esas cosas no debían importarle absolutamente nada. – **_Fijaré el rumbo pronto… necesitamos parar de nuevo, la madera de la vela mayor está algo estropeada y harán falta reparaciones_** – concluyó volviendo al timón. Pese a todo lo que le decía que iba contra su naturaleza, no podía evitar una sonrisa en su cara. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si Gibbs no les hubiese interrumpido?

---------------------------------------------

Bueno gente… ya sé que no tengo perdón, pero bueno. Esta historia no está abandonada, definitivamente no, y como compensación, os traigo dos capítulos Espero vuestros reviews!


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Kat corrió por el pasillo que daba a su camarote, chocando contra varios piratas con los que se encontraba, que se giraban para mirarla asombrados. Pero ella ni se inmutaba, lo que quería era llegar a la habitación. Abrió la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella con la respiración agitada.

Ana María estaba ahí. Y la miró interrogante. Kat no tenía ganas de hablar… Así que la ignoró y se tumbó en su cama. Estaba anocheciendo, ya llevaba casi un día fuera de casa. Pero Ana seguía mirándola – **_Te… ¿te pasa algo?_** – le preguntó a tientas.

La chica se incorporó, e intentó sonreír – **_No, estoy bien_** – le dijo asintiendo. – **_Pero gracias_** – le dijo ya tumbada de nuevo.

Se levantó sorprendiendo a Ana María todavía más, y abrió la cama para meterse en ella. Suspiró y dio muchas vueltas hasta encontrar una buena postura.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no pensar. Para no pensar en lo que casi había ocurrido ahí fuera. ¿Por qué casi había besado a Jack? Si era insoportable… Pero lo cierto era que lo había deseado… y mucho. Si no llega a ser por Gibbs… tendría que agradecérselo algún día.

Volvió a moverse, y se colocó boca arriba. Abrió los ojos mirando hacia arriba. Había muchas cosas que no entendía, y una de ellas era aquel extraño nudo en el estómago, que una parte de ella le dijese que volviera arriba y terminase lo que había empezado.

Se puso mirando hacia la pared, estaba muy inquieta. No le gustaba no tenerlo todo bajo control, y mucho menos sus sentimientos. Cerró los ojos y decidió que mañana vería las cosas de otra manera.

----------------------

Jack había pasado toda la noche al timón. A medianoche había decidido tomar el rumbo hacia Tortuga, que se sabía de memoria casi desde cualquier lugar, además habían pasado Guadalupe, así que no estaba lejos.

A esas horas de la mañana ya estaba cansadísimo, eran por lo menos las 8, y no había dormido nada… pero había pensado mucho, eso desde luego. Había decidido que lo que le ocurría era un simple capricho. Había que reconocerlo, la chica era guapa, pero nada que no pudiese solucionarse con una noche en Tortuga, junto con Giselle o Scarlett, eso si conseguía que no le pegasen.

Sonrió, y oteó la cubierta. - **_¡Señor Gibbs!_** – gritó. Espero a que el hombre se acercara a él – **_¿Sí, mi capitán?_** – le preguntó. – **_Tome el timón, yo estoy cansado_** – le dijo entre dientes. Se colocó bien su sombrero y se encaminó hacia su camarote.

Sin quitarse ni una sola prenda, se tiró sobre la cama y se quedó dormido tal cual llegó a ella.

----------------------

Kat se despertó porque Ana María la estaba agitando. – **_Qué… ¡Qué!_** – dijo espabilándose e incorporándose. – **_Si no te levantas y empiezas tus tareas, tendrás problemas, pero claro, qué le importa a una señorita que no…_** - Kat ya no pudo escuchar nada más, la chica había dejado la habitación murmurando para sí misma, pero al alcance de todos los que estaban cerca.

Ella no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, y reconoció que tenía razón, así que se levantó y se arregló un poco. Necesitaba lavarse… luego se lo preguntaría a Jack. Jack… eso le hizo recordar lo que había ocurrido la otra noche, y la familiar y molesta sensación volvía a recorrer su cuerpo. Se agitó entera y salió del cuarto, a por los útiles de limpieza. Al fin y al cabo, Jack no le había dicho que dejase de hacerlo.

Así que entró en donde se guardaban los útiles de limpieza, y salió fuera, donde vio a Gibbs llevando el timón. No pudo evitar que un suspiro de tranquilidad saliese de su boca, subió sin problemas para empezar a limpiar la parte de arriba del barco. Gibbs la miró sonriente cuando terminó de subir todas las escaleras.

- **_¿De limpieza señorita Jones? _**– le preguntó bonachón.

La chica sonrió y lo miró – **_Me temo que sí _**– le dijo sacando el trapo del cubo. Lo mojó con el otro cubo, y, sin jabón, lo que le espantaba, comenzó a frotar el suelo de la cubierta con fuerza.

Trató de descargar toda su inquietud en ese suelo. Gibbs la miró extrañado – **_Señorita Jones… ¿le ocurre algo?_** – le preguntó. Tanto el Capitán como ella actuaban muy extrañamente. Es que cuando Jack era herido en su orgullo, no se sabían las consecuencias… - **_¿Le ha hecho algo el Capitán?_** – le dijo.

Kat levantó la cabeza y miró a Joshamee – **_No señor Gibbs, y no se preocupe, aunque lo intentara no lo conseguiría _**– le dijo riendo. – **_Y no me llame señorita Bennet, no me gusta _**– le dijo entre risas, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Gibbs abrió los ojos asombrado – **_¿Bennet?_** – le preguntó completamente atónito… no podía ser.

Ella se mordió el labio lamentando que esas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca – **_Quiero decir Jones… me he equivocado _**– le dijo con una risita tratando de disimular su turbación. ¡Por qué tenía que tener esa lengua tan suelta!

El hombre la miró incrédulo – **_Yo creo que no… ¿Lo sabe Jack? _**– le dijo asustado.

Kat abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca – _Cazada…_ - pensó. – **_Pues… creo que no es necesario que…_** - fue lo único que consiguió articular, antes de que el señor Gibbs abandonase el timón, haciendo que La Perla virase violentamente, y Kat chocara contra la barandilla.

Lo vio correr hasta la puerta del camarote de Jack, y cuando consiguió levantarse, corrió tras él. Pero no pudo pararle… y ya había tocado su puerta insistentemente. - **_¡Capitán! _**– Gritó hacia el otro lado de la puerta - **_¡Capitán! ¡Es importante!_** – seguía gritando. Cuando Kat lo alcanzó, Jack ya había abierto la puerta… y no parecía feliz.

Jack carraspeó fuertemente – **_Gibbs… acabas de despertarme de una bien merecida cabezada… y no estoy feliz. ¿Se puede saber que es lo que quieres?_** – le preguntó malhumorado. Su propia cara denotaba su estado de ánimo. Eso sería peor…

Joshamee miró a su Capitán – **_Capitán, la señorita Kat Jones es en realidad la señorita Kat Bennet _**– le dijo rápidamente y tratando de recuperar el aliento por su carrera hasta allí.

Jack abrió los ojos mucho, y miró a Kat, que seguía mordiéndose el labio, miró hacia arriba desesperada. Él miró a Gibbs - **_¿Qué…? _**– Preguntó en un hilo de voz - **_¿¿QUÉ??_** – gritó terriblemente enfadado. - **_¿¿¿Tú eres la heredera de los Bennet??? _**– le preguntó completamente asombrado.

Los gritos ya habían generado unos cuantos curiosos que miraban atentos la discusión. Kat sonrió con resignación – **_Sí… y no… Sólo que el no, no vale…_** - dijo nerviosa. Jack literalmente rugió, y los arrastró a los dos dentro de la habitación.

El Capitán miró por la ventana, murmuraba para sí mismo. – **_¿Tienes… tienes idea de los problemas que puedes causarme? _**– le gritó. – **_Tu padre vendrá a por ti, ¡¡ tendré a toda la marina inglesa detrás de mí!!_** – dijo dando vueltas por la habitación.

Kat se puso las manos sobre la cara – **_Vale, si mal no recuerdo fue usted señor quien me obligó a entrar en el barco _**– le dijo a la defensiva.

Jack se giró hacia ella – **_¡Es Capitán!_** – le gritó a la chica.

Ella ya estaba algo exasperada – _**Bueno, ¡lo que sea!** – _le gritó a su vez. -_ **¡Nada de esto habría ocurrido si vos y vuestra enorme arrogancia no me hubiesen traído aquí a la fuerza!**_ – le dijo, siendo más insolente de lo que nunca había sido en toda su vida.

Jack suspiró enfadado – **_¡Nada de esto habría ocurrido si vos no me hubieseis mentido con respecto a vuestro apellido!_** – le gritó ella. El señor Gibbs miraba asombrado… comenzaba a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea destapar el pastel.

La chica lo miró indignada - **_¡Oh claro! ¿Y qué habría cambiado? ¡Me habría llevado a casa de mi padre exigiendo un rescate!_** – le dijo

Él se acercó a ella - **_¡Pues claro! _**– le aseguró Jack. – **_¡Y ahora todos estaríamos perfectamente contentos! _**– terminó.

Kat bajó la cabeza. Sí, todos perfectamente contentos… excepto ella, que ya estaría organizando su boda… en el fondo este viaje era una salvación para ella. – **_Pero…_** - comenzó a decir.

Jack negó con la cabeza – **_En cuanto nos marchemos de Tortuga volveremos a Puerto Rico y te quedarás allí. ¡Y no saldrás del barco mientras estemos allí! _**– Le dijo enfadado – **_Señor Gibbs, muchas gracias, puede irse _**– le dijo sentándose en su mesa, donde tenía todos sus mapas.

Kat suspiró, - **_¿No va a dejarme salir? _**– le dijo muy enfadada. Al no recibir respuesta, se dio la vuelta para marcharse encolerizada. Abrió la puerta y la cerró con un portazo. Corrió hasta llegar a su habitación, no había nadie. Si Jack pensaba que iba a dejarla encerrada, es que no sabía lo que era bueno.


	9. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Kat sintió el momento exacto en que el barco llegó a puerto. Se asomó y observó un gran barullo. Pero no se sorprendió, era Tortuga, y había oído cosas terribles sobre esa ciudad. Escuchó pasos por el pasillo, y salió de su cuarto para "pasear" por la cubierta. Jack la miró desafiante, y ella le devolvió la mirada… Quien ríe el último ríe mejor. Se sentó en las escaleras del timón, y esperó a que todos se marchasen.

Los piratas salían riendo y cantando, todos deseaban visitar Tortuga, la miraban con lástima, pero ella ignoraba sus miradas. Cuando todos se hubieron ido, entró en la habitación, donde había anudado varias sábanas. Salió con ellas, y evitó a los que se habían quedado para guardar el barco.

Se colocó a un lado de la cubierta, donde no podía ser vista, y que daba a una pequeña pasarela. Ató la liana a uno de los mástiles, y la lanzó hacia abajo. Tendría que dar un pequeño salto para llegar abajo, pero nada que no pudiese hacer, y que no hubiese hecho antes. De pequeña tenía una pequeña casa en un árbol, con su hermana, y subían y bajaban todo el tiempo.

Así que se armó de valor, y se encaramó a la barandilla. Pasó un pie al otro lado, apoyándolo en un soporte de madera, y se agarró para poder pasar el otro. Entonces agarró la liana, y bajó por ella, no haciendo nada de ruido. Saltó a la pasarela sin ningún problema. – _Ja¿quién se queda sin salir hoy?_ – pensó para sí misma. Ya había anochecido, y comenzó a caminar hacia el murmullo de gente.

Había algunas mujeres… muy destapadas, que la miraban muy raro. Y tuvo varias ofertas de piratas para "pasar un buen rato", ella los ignoró y continuó su camino. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien a donde ir… pero divisó a Jack en una de las tabernas, bebiendo como un cosaco… Pasó de largo y decidió entrar en otra, en la que había un grupo de gente tocando instrumentos.

Se acercó a la barra donde le atendió un hombre tuerto, que llevaba una pata de palo, y que no parecía muy aseado… Reprimió la cara de asco. – **_Un… un vaso de agua _**– pidió a gritos, para que pudiese oírla. – **_Sólo ron _**– le dijo el camarero con voz muy ronca - **_¿Qué? _**– le gritó ella, que no había podido escuchar lo que le decía - **_¡Sólo ron!_** – le gritó el camarero. Kat asintió… - **_Oh pues… un vaso de ron_**.- le dijo no muy segura… no había probado el ron en su vida, apenas si había bebido algo de champán y vino. Se apoyó en la barra dando la espalda al camarero, observando el bar.… Había gente pegándose, otros besándose de una manera bastante desagradable, y había gente bailando y bebiendo.

Ella sonrió y se giró cuando el camarero le tocó la espalda, cogió su vaso y fue a sentarse, cuando un hombre la agarró del brazo – **_Hola preciosa¿te apetece pasar un buen rato? _**– le preguntó. Estaba claramente borracho.

Entonces otro hombre agarró el brazo de este último. – **_Deja en paz a la señorita _**– le ordenó. Tampoco estaba muy sobrio… era muy mayor, y ahuyentó al molesto pirata.

Kat sonrió al hombre – **_Gracias_** – le dijo agradecida.

Él la miró y sonrió a su vez, - **_No es molestia, me recuerdas a mi nieta pequeña._** – Le comentó – **_Pero puedes agradecérmelo sentándote conmigo y haciéndome compañía un rato _**– le dijo.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió hasta una mesa de un rincón. – **_Por las niñas bellas _**– le dijo levantando su vaso. Ella hizo lo mismo, y tomó su primer sorbo de ron. No fue agradable… sintió un sabor amargo en su boca, y un increíble ardor en su garganta. Abrió la boca para que entrase aire, y tosió.

El hombre viejo reía - **_¿Has oído hablar del Cayo Esquivel?_** – le preguntó con un tono bastante ebrio. Ella negó con la cabeza - **_En 1720 un grupo de barcos de la flota española viajaba a Europa desde Matanzas con unos baúles de joyas y dinero de los negocios de varias familias poderosas en la isla de Cuba. _**– comenzó a decir, sólo parando para tomar otro sorbo.

Kat ya estaba encandilada con la historia, y lo escuchó con atención - **_Cuenta la tradición que el astuto Calico Jack, un maravilloso pirata, se escondió por el lado Este del Cayo Esquivel y al pasar la flota cañoneó a dos de los buques, que se hundieron al instante _**– soltó una carcajada. –**_ Ya sólo quedaba el barco que le interesaba, donde iba la carga, y que a pesar de tener cañones no los disparó, rindiéndose, pero Calico desconfiaba, así que lo abordó, sin dejar supervivientes. Calico era cruel y despiadado. _**– Le contó.

Ella estaba fascinada. Parecía que ese hombre hubiese estado allí… quizá lo estuvo. Se le había acabado el ron, así que pidió otro vaso. - **_¿Y qué ocurrió? _**– preguntó Kat, curiosa.

El hombre tomó aliento. -**_ El tesoro de baúles fue encontrado, y todos fueron bajados por un grupo de piratas a las arenas de Cayo Esquivel del Norte donde fue enterrado. _**– El hombre tosió fuertemente, y luego carraspeó para aclararse la voz – **_Después, Calico Jack fue capturado y ahorcado en Jamaica. Pero el tesoro aun permanece en algún rincón del legendario cayo esperando que alguien lo encuentre _**– le dijo misteriosamente, y mirándola a los ojos.

Kat mantuvo la mirada - **_¿Así que el tesoro sigue escondido? _**– le preguntó intrigada. Vio asentir al hombre. – **_Fíjate… está todo aquí _**– le dijo riendo, y sacando algo de su bolsillo. Era un mapa. – **_El tesoro de Calico Jack_** – le dijo señalando la "X". – **_Pero el Cayo está plagado de peligros… Está en tus manos encontrar el tesoro _**– le dijo haciendo que Kat se sorprendiera y lo mirase a los ojos.

- **_¿En mis manos? _**– le preguntó. El hombre asintió – **_En tus manos… es tuyo. Yo ya estoy mayor… y tú pareces una buena chica _**– aseguró mirándola como con ternura.

Ella sonrió – **_Pues… gracias_** – le dijo sonriendo. Se rompió una botella cerca suyo, así que se giró para ver que había ocurrido - **_¿Y cómo consiguió el…?_** – comenzó a decir volviendo a mirar hacia el hombre… que ya no estaba ahí. -**_…mapa?_** – terminó desconcertada. Miró a su alrededor, sorprendida. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Se levantó de su asiento, para mirar el bar, y no estaba por ninguna parte. Estaba confusa… decidió salir de la taberna, muy extrañada.

Pero no había dado más que dos pasos, cuando vio salir a Jack con Gibbs de la taberna donde les había visto antes… - _Mierda…_- pensó. Trató de esconderse, y se giró para que no la vieran, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- **_¡Eh!_** – gritó Jack, haciendo que ella se girase de nuevo

- **_¡Hola señor Sparrow! Señor Gibbs… _**- dijo Kat inocentemente, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo.

- **_¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo aquí¡Creí que te había ordenado que te quedases en el barco¡Y es Capitán! _**– gritó Jack malhumorado.

Eso hizo que Kat tomase su antigua actitud a la defensiva - **_¡Oh¿Realmente pensabas que me quedaría ahí encerrada? _**– le dijo en el mismo tono que él había empleado con ella.

Jack la agarró del brazo con muy poca delicadeza y la empujó hasta una calle en la que no había mucha gente, Gibbs iba con él – **_¿Realmente pensabas que desobedecer una orden iba a ser tan sencillo? Dame una buena razón por la que no debería encerrarte en los calabozos del barco_** – le dijo en un murmullo.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos -**_ ¡Pues el mapa de un tesoro, por ejemplo! _**– gritó, provocando un silencio absoluto.

El Capitán abrió la boca, confundido - **_¿Un…¿Un mapa? _**– le preguntó atónito.

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose ganadora – **_El mapa que lleva al tesoro de Calico Jack, al Cayo Esquivel _**– le aseguró mirando a Gibbs.

Jack seguía alucinado - **_¿El mapa de Calico Jack?_** – le preguntó aún más confuso. ¿Cómo había encontrado el mapa de uno de los mayores tesoros de los que se hablaba en el Caribe?

Kat seguía con su tono divertido – **_Sí… ¿Vas a repetir todo lo que yo diga?_** – le preguntó burlona. Gibbs reía.

Jack sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. – **_Volvamos a la Perla, lo discutiremos allí _**– dijo seriamente, y volviendo a agarrarla del brazo.

* * *

Bueno, lo primero quisiera decir que siento el retraso, y que tengo bastantes capítulos a punto, así que podré subirlos con más rapidez, todo depende de vuestros reviews, jaja. Sé que es corto, pero prometo actualizar con más frecuencia, palabra de pirata.

Muchísimas gracias a mis reviewers, os lo agradezco muchísimo y no sabéis lo que me ayuda . Por favor, no dejéis de hacerlo! Un besazo.


End file.
